Y no se que pasó
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Songfic, oneshot, contiene uno que otro spoiler del sexto. Harry se ha ido en busca de los horcruxes, Ginny está muy dolida, nos relata su sentir y pesar ¿Qué hará , esperarlo u olvidarlo? Fic de Lauvic gen


**Y no se que pasó**

**One-shot, song-fic

* * *

**

Era una linda tarde, con un cielo teñido de colores rojo-naranja combinados, indicando la puesta del sol. La cual era admirada por una chica pelirroja, sentada bajo un frondoso árbol en el jardín de su casa, dueña de una mirada triste, melancólica… en su hermoso rostro se apreciaban unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, provocadas por los recuerdos, recuerdos de aquel chico que le dio los días más felices e inolvidables de su vida en su quinto año de curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Exactamente recordaba cuando por fin, después del partido de Quidditch en el cual ganaron la copa, por fin se habían besado sin importarles que estaban ante toda la casa de Gryffindor, aquel beso que ella siempre recordaría…

-¡Ginny¿Dónde estas hija? Sabes que no deberías estar tan tarde fuera de casa- Le decía una mujer pelirroja, bajita y regordeta la cual se acercaba a la chica.

-Ya voy mamá, no te preocupes-dijo esta saliendo de sus pensamientos y limpiándose las lágrimas que aun delataban que había estado llorando. (Aunque no hacia falta por que se le veían los ojos rojos y ojerosos)

-Apúrate para que cenemos con tu padre hoy que regreso temprano del minis…-

-No tengo hambre- la interrumpió Ginny poniéndose pesadamente de pie- Creo que me iré directamente a mi cuarto, a ver si de milagro, puedo dormir bien aunque sea un rato- y sonríe tristemente mientras se encamina hacia su cuarto.

Mientras caminaba inconscientemente hacia su cuarto, como hacía todas sus actividades después de la boda de su hermano Bill: la última vez que lo vio. Se sentía triste, muy triste; y aunque sabía que Harry fue quien decidió que se distanciaran y sabía sus razones. _Si, una estúpida y noble razón. _Y aunque ella prefería haberse arriesgado por él, acompañarlo en su aventura junto con Ron y Hermione, el solo la alejo de su vida, sin siquiera decirle "adiós", o mejor aún "te amo", aunque ella solo había terminado con un "_…me gustas tanto_".

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba acostada en su cama, aun vestido pero con los ojos cerrados y "tratando de dormir", cosa casi imposible para ella ya que solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: Harry; pensamiento que no había abandonado ni un solo momento desde aquella última vez que lo vio al irse de la boda sin haberle dirigido una sola palabra mientras estuvo en La Madriguera, y a pesar de que entendía el porque de su actitud no puede evitar el reprocharle, al menos en sus pensamientos, que no pensara del todo en ella, al menos esa era una forma de "apaciguar" todo el coraje que sentía.

Aún así eso no quita el hecho de que aun en sus sueños, cuando rara la vez dormía, lo viera junto a ella, besándolo, admirando esa cabellera negra y siempre desordenada pero sobretodo, esos ojos esmeraldas, en los cuales se hundía siempre que los veía, de los cuales nunca se olvidara. Y Harry diciéndole -_todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes-_, pero al final siempre terminaban igual; siempre terminaba alejándose de ella…

_En las noches… tengo mucho miedo_

_al soñar… contigo,_

_y esto… no es solo un castigo_

_es algo que siento… por ti._

Aún guardaba la esperanza de que, algún día aparecería de nuevo, regresaría por ella para poder vivir al fin felices, pero siempre brotaba ese miedo, miedo de que aquel regreso nunca llegara, por que, siendo realistas, por muy cruel que se oiga, era poco probable que ocurriera ya que el destruir a Voldemort no es cosa sencilla tomando en cuenta a sus Mortífagos y el que sea el mago oscuro más poderoso de la época…

_Inútil es pensar _

_que un día volverás…_

_pues la soledad_

_me mata cada día mas._

Aún así, no se podía decir que ella no lo amaba, después de todo hizo todo lo posible para que su amor por Harry fuera correspondido pero ¿Se alejo de ella realmente para protegerla o en verdad nunca la quiso como él decía?

_Y no se que paso_

_y no se en que falle,_

_si mi amor te lo entregue… a ti._

Además se torturaba así misma, no podía creer que lo dejara irse así como así, "_si fuera en verdad una Gryffindor lo hubiera acompañado hasta el final, o…¿ será que es mayor mi temor que el amor que siento por el…?"_

_Y no se que paso_

_y no se en que falle,_

_si muchas veces me arriesgue… por ti._

_Y no se que paso_

_no se lo que paso…_

No, aún así, pese a sus dudas y sus recriminaciones ella tenía que seguir adelante, no podía dejarse caer, no ahora; que dirían su hermano Ron y su amiga Hermione si la vieran así… Ellos están al lado de Harry, cuidándolo y ayudándolo como puedan, y ella también podía hacer algo, amarlo como lo había hecho hasta ahora, amarlo hasta el final…

_Que difícil enfrentar esta cruda realidad…_

_por que ya no estas aquí,_

_pero tengo que seguir… a pesar de este dolor,_

_que me mata sin…sin tu amor_

Si, sin importar nada, ella seguiría amándolo: "_¿Cómo comparar mi dolor a todo lo que el ha vivido y sufrido desde que nació? Si realmente lo amo no debo reprocharle nada? Tal vez no regrese, y aunque eso me duela confío en que el saldrá triunfante y sien última instancia da su vida por lograr su objetivo lo hará solo por que el quiere un mundo mejor para mí y los que quiere: un mundo sin Voldemort"_

_Inútil es pensar _

_que un día volverás…_

_pues la soledad_

_me mata cada día mas._

_Y no se que paso_

_y no se en que falle,_

_si mi amor te lo entregue… a ti._

_Y no se que paso_

_y no se en que falle,_

_si muchas veces me arriesgue… por ti._

_Por que siento que la vida_

_no es igual sin ti…_

_y aunque pase lo que pase_

_seguirás dentro de mi…_

_Y no se que paso_

_y no se en que falle,_

_si mi amor te lo entregue… a ti._

_solo a ti…_

Y con una renovada actitud, Ginny Weasley salió a la mañana siguiente. Segura de que las noches en insomnio y los días tristes acabaron para ella… esperará a que Harry termine su aventura de la mejor forma posible, y de ser posible que vuelva con ella… Pero aunque no suceda ella siempre seguirá amando a Harry James Potter: _"El niño que vivió"…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_N/D.L.E.: Hola! Qué hay!... Espero que estén muy bien… Y bueno, pues, yo ando por aquí, subiendo este song fic (muy lindo por cierto, no? XD), que, aclaro, **NO** es mío… Este fic, es de uno de mis amigos por internet (XD), es de **lauvic gen**, y bueno, me pidió de favor que subiera este fic por él (por el momento, él aún no tiene ningún fic publicado, pero muy pronto ya lo verán por aquí, xD)… Y que más… pues, creo que eso es todo! Gracias mil por leer y les agradecería aún más sus comentarios! Los cuales, por supuesto, yo se los haré llegar a su respectivo autor y también, les haré llegar las contestaciones a ustedes… O si lo prefieren, también pueden escribirle, (el correo es el mismo que su Nick, solo que en medio, va el guión bajo y está en Hotmail) Vale, se cuidan! Besitos!_

_Mary_

_Futura de Radcliffe, XD_


End file.
